


Determination

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Errorsans - Freeform, Inksans - Freeform, Other, Song Parody, inkvserror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Irresistible (original song) (c) Fall Out BoyOriginal Lyrics (c) WarDocInk!Sans (c) MyebiError Sans (c) TheCrayonQueen
Relationships: Ink & error
Kudos: 5





	Determination

Error: count me in unannounced  
i drag your friends on the tile  
i just follow your trail  
you can just follow my cable

  
  
all your worlds are aligned,  
with this mood of mine  
cutting me to the bone  
nothing left to leave behind

  
  
you outta runaway now  
just like it never happened  
i came here for a fight   
and i will fight til the end

  
  
this might not be your battle  
might not turn out okay  
i know you think you can beat me,  
but you've already lost our   
G-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AME

  
  
and i LOVE the way i "hurt" you  
it's DETERMINATION  
oh oh oh oh oh yeah

  
  
Both: oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
i LOVE the way  
i LOVE the way  
i LOVE the way they keep on dying

  
  
i LOVE the way  
i LOVE the way  
i LOVE the way they keep on trying

  
  
Ink: gonna stop you again,  
just like i did in the past

  
  
Error: gonna kill you this time  
just like i did to that trash

  
  
Ink: if you keep going this path  
you'll destroy the whole future

  
  
Error: pay the fee, do it Ink i'm talking - 

  
  
both: no inflation  
too many AUs  
and not enough files

  
  
too much time in the void  
all things i have destroyed

  
  
Error: too many worlds  
not enough blood in the GAME

  
  
Ink: you know i give your love  
a f-f-four letter NA- 

  
  
both: A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AME

  
  
Error: and i LOVE the way i "hurt" you  
it's DETERMINATION  
oh oh oh oh oh yeah

  
  
Both: oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
i LOVE the way  
i LOVE the way  
i LOVE the way they keep on dying

  
  
i LOVE the way  
i LOVE the way  
i LOVE the way you keep on trying

  
  
Ink: you do it again  
again and again....  
but i come back to create much more

  
  
learning all your tricks   
you make me sick  
but the truth is Error, it's time to quit

  
  
Error: come now, ink  
look around, ink  
you're too good, good  
drives me to the brink

  
  
don't fight anymore,  
it's such a snore  
one more wold and we go to WAR

  
  
Ink: and i still LOVE the way you "hurt" me

  
  
Error: ha ha ha ha

  
  
Both: it's DETERMINATION  
oh oh oh oh oh yeah

  
  
oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
i LOVE the way  
i LOVE the way  
i LOVE the way they keep on dying

  
  
i LOVE the way  
i LOVE the way  
i LOVE the way they keep on trying


End file.
